Sparks: The Dominoes Fall Into Place
by Ella Anders
Summary: Suppose fate change its plans and both Bloom and Roxy had been given the chance to lead the lives destiny had originally planned for them before their homes fell. All it takes is one twist of fate to alter an entire reality and change lives of many. But how will it alter the girls, the Winx, their lives and Magical Dimension? Only time will tell…AU. First installment.
1. Prologue

**_Sparks: The Dominoes Fall Into Place_**

**_Summary: Suppose fate change its plans and both Bloom and Roxy had been given the chance to lead the lives destiny had originally planned for them before their homes fell. All it takes is one twist of fate to alter an entire reality and change lives of many. But how will it alter the girls, the Winx, their lives and Magical Dimension? Only time will tell…AU. First installment._**

**_Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the author, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction._**

**_Authoress' Notes: 'Tis the season of writing and re-writes. Clearly, going off the title and summary, Sparks, is a re-write, of well, Sparks originally written two years ago. Long story short, I was dissatisfied with my work when reviewing this and decided that the potential was too great to waste, and air go, re-write time!_**

* * *

_Prologue_

_The golden sunshine filtered in through the thin opening between two long light blue curtains,_ and danced across a sleeping red-head's cheek. As the sleeping girl tossed onto her side, the rays of light shined upon her and glistened off the strands of her long red mane. "Huh," She muttered softly as she flung her hand on the pillow. The sleeping red-head, twitched her nose as the warmth of the sun grew, "But it's…too early…for…." Her voice when in and out as she nestled into her blankets. Giving up whatever it was, the girl feel back to sleep and started snoring softly. However, what she didn't know was that someone was slowly cracking open her large bedroom doors. From the small opening a caramel colored eye pared though. After checking to see that the sleeping red-head, was, well sleeping. The mysterious figure slowly pushed open the door and crept inside the large, luxurious room. However this figure was anything but strange of creepy, hardly, but rather a thin blonde young woman in her late teens. The blonde sported a smile as she slowly tip-toed towards the occupied queen size bed.

_Payback, little sis! _She though as she grabbed a silk covered pillow that had been tossed on the floor and clutched it tightly with her left hand allowing her nails to sink into the soft fabric. With her right hand she slowly began inching her way towards the blanket that was hugged tightly to her younger sister's dainty frame. In one swift movement, the blonde yanked the blankets away from the red-head's body, jumped on the high bed and began tickling the once sleeping girl like mad.

Startled, the red-head's eye lids flew open and she started laughing. "Daphne!" The girl cried between gasps of air and fits of laughter. "I…outta…kill…you!"

The blonde, Daphne, also joined in the laughter, however her reasoning was different than her sister's. "Why? Ever hear of revenge? This is for "barrowing" my favorite tiara last weekend without asking. If you ask me this is more than fair punishment, Bloom!" Bloom made a face as she tried to free her own right hand from underneath a heap of bedding to retaliate against Daphne's attacks. Noting her sister's hand was moving, Daphne raised an eyebrow as she swiftly realized her sister was ready to fight Dragon Fire to Water Stars. "Don't. You. Even. _Think."_ That was as far as Daphne got before Bloom turned the tables on her elder sister and began ticking her like crazy.

"Not so funny when the shoe is on the other foot, now is it Daf?" Bloom countered as a few tears spring from her sister's eye due to her own laughter.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Daphne yelped, but Bloom was not showing any signs of slowing down, nope. Just as Daphne was about to say something, the double doors swung open realizing a not too happy middle aged woman.

She gasped in horror of what was playing out before her, "Oh dear! Princess Daphne, Princess Bloom!" She said sternly as she placed her hands on her hips. Both girls stopped dead in their tracks. "What in the name of the Great Dragon is wrong with you two? You are royals next in line for the crown; Daphne you are a senior in college, you should not lower yourself to such childish antics! You should know better! What kind of example are you setting, and moreover what would your parents say?" Daphne looked down at her hands, feeling a bit ashamed. "And you Princess Bloom," the woman began making a tisk-tisk noise. "You also more than know better." The woman shock her head as she extended her long index finger towards Bloom, who looked much less remorseful than her sister.

"For someone who is leaving for college in a matter of days this behavior will _not _be tolerated. If this is how you chose to act now, in the comfort of the palace, then how will you act when you are out in the real world? What will you do when the press and photographers catch you acting out of line? And moreover, your peers? You are a princess, Bloom, you are resenting your kingdom, Domino, and you are to set a good example of our world and people when you are seen."

Bloom pouted her lower lip outward, "But we were just having fun, Monet."

Monet's eyes narrowed, "Fun? You were just having _fun_, is that right Princess Bloom? When will you start growing-up and acting how a proper princess should?" Monet crossed her arms as she glared disapprovingly at Bloom, who lowered her head. "Not let's get a move on girls. There is much to do today, I expect you both to be in the main dining hall in no more than thirty minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ." They both responded in unison. With a somewhat pleased smile, Monet left the room.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure she was no longer in earshot, Bloom turned to face her older sister. "What a witch! Can you believe her Daphne?" Daphne pressed her lips together tightly "Daphne?"

"Actually," She began as she smoothed out the hem of her dress. "She does have a point, Bloom. You don't know what it is really like out there Bloom. Most of your life you have been sheltered within the castle walls and when you have been out you have never been alone. Out there, in the real world, life is much different. You have to be much more aware of yourself, your actions and who you affiliate yourself with. There are eyes everywhere, people waiting, watching and _wanting _more than anything for you to screw-up." Bloom knew to listen to her sister, especially when she used such a serious tone.

"Not only is it because you and I are princess with high political standings and are often caught in the limelight, but for the sake of our powers. Alfea is a great place to learn how to use and better your magic, however it doesn't come without risks." Daphne lowered her voice and slid closer towards Bloom, "There are people out there Bloom, people who will do anything for either one of our powers. You have always been told being the keeper of the flame was a great responsibility and duty, but it is also a liability. There are people that would go as far as to kill us to get a chance at getting the magic we have, you have to be careful. _Very _careful. If, say, your Dragon's Flame landed in some evil deranged witch's hands all hell would literally break lose."

Bloom looked like a deer caught in the headlights, could this really all be true? Was life really like that? "But what about parting, clubbing, girls nights out? Is everything that dangerous? Is there anything actually fun involved with college, 'cause you are sucking all the fun out of the freedom. "

"No, not everything is that dangerous, sis. But you need to be aware of what could happen." A grin formed on Daphne's face. "But I will admit the freedom is pretty sweet." Daphne stood up and headed towards the door, "Don't stress yourself out about what I told you. Except for all of the exams, and Griselda, college is a lot of fun."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was a rare occasion when super-strict Ortiel and Miriam permitted their daughter to venture outside of palace grounds without themselves or their ladies-in-waiting tagging along, needless to say when both Ortiel and Miriam permitted Bloom to tag along with Daphne to a shopping trip to Magix without a small group royal guards trailing behind, Bloom had been flabbergasted and trilled.

The two sisters casually stooled down the side-walk of an up-scale shopping district in the heat of Magix City. Bloom's eyes widened as she took in everything around her, there was no press trailing them for a quote or photograph, no royal guards, and no over-protective parents and servants in sight. _So this is what it is like to be normal, _Bloom pondered as she watched a group of three teenage girls, college students most likely, walk as they spoke animatedly about some guy with dreamy eyes. _Maybe what they say isn't true, perhaps my books where right about somethings._

"So," Daphne started as she put her large sunglasses on the top of her head, "What do you think of Magix so far?"

"It's amazing, so much freedom." Bloom began, "I can't believe mother and father allowed me to come with you."

Daphne laughed, "Glad you are enjoying it, sis. It sure took a fair share of convincing to cox them into letting you tag along."

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked completely clueless as they crossed the street.

"At first mom and dad where adamant about sending a few guards to tail us. You know "to keep us safe", but what they failed to realize is that you are sixteen and going away to Alfea in a few days and they very well can't send guards with you- trust me, they tried it with me. Besides me, you are basically going to be on your own and they need to accept you are growing-up and ready to stand on your own two feet."

"So you convinced them to let us go alone?"

Daphne beamed with pride, "Yep. It didn't take much, really."

Bloom laughed, "You are going to be a great queen one day, Daf. You can almost convince anyone to do anything."

"Hey, you say that like it's a bad thing!" Daphne draped her arm over her sister's shoulder, "Beside there is no way I am allowing you to walk through Alfea's gates dressed in a dress from last century. Trust me, you would never live it down. I may not be as into fashion as most fairies, but not even I would want to be caught dead in one of mom's selections." As the two sisters thought back about the various dresses they had been forced to ware over the years, they began to laugh.


End file.
